Ларго
Ларго – крупная слизь, образующаяся, когда одна обычная слизь съедает один чужой плорт, и дающая потом при кормлении в два раза больше плорта. Как правило, ларго представляет собой помесь двух обычных видов слизи; когда ларго проглатывает плорт третьего вида, он превращается в опасного агрессивного мутанта Варра. За одно кормление ларго даёт сразу два плорта - по единице плорта обоих видов, при кормлении любимой едой - вдвойне больше, то есть один ларго может обеспечить четырьмя единицами плорта за раз, благодаря чему их выгодно держать на своём ранчо. В ларго можно объединить почти любую пару слизи, за исключением четырёх видов: Варра, Золотой Слизи, Слизи Удачи и Слизи-Лужицы. "Удерживайте втягивание, чтобы держать их у сопла вакпака, или стреляйте, чтобы отбросить!", так как эти гибриды настолько крупные, что в сопло вакпака просто не вмещаются, но плотно к нему притягиваются, и это единственный способ переносить ларго с места на место. Из слизепедии Русский=Слизеология: Ларго – это крупная слизь-гибрид, образующаяся, когда слизь съедает плорт не своего вида. Они в два раза больше обычной слизи и получают от двух своих родительских видов слизи объединённую диету, благодаря чему представляют интерес для слизеводов, стремящихся максимально увеличить свою прибыль. Однако ларго невозможно вакнуть из-за их размеров, поэтому их можно транспортировать только на конце вак-сопла. По этой причине ларго сложно контролировать, в случае если что-то пойдёт не так. Опасности для слизевода: В дополнение к тому, что ларго обладают объединённой силой двух особей слизи и с ними сложнее справиться, ещё большая угроза для слизевода таится внутри этой суперкрупной слизи: если ларго съедает плорт, отличный от плорта обоих видов родительской слизи, он трансформируется в хищного Варра! Слизеводы должны быть очень осторожны, имея дело с ларго, иначе рискует разразиться вспышка Варров, которые могут быстро захватить всё ранчо. Всегда носите при себе полный отсек воды - просто на всякий случай! Плортономика: Когда ларго ест, он производит плорт обоих видов родительской слизи, что делает ларго потенциально очень прибыльной слизью для слизеводов, которые могут иметь дело с повышенным риском, связанным с её содержанием. |-|Английский=Slimeology: Largo slimes are a hybrid of two slimes resulting from a slime eating a plort unlike its own. They are twice as big as normal slimes and have a combined diet of their two source slimes, making them enticing for ranchers that want to maximize their profits. However, a largo is too big to vac and can only be transported using the end of the vac nozzle. This makes them difficult to control if things get out of hand. Risks: In addition to largos being more difficult to manage and having the combined powers of two slimes, an even greater threat to ranchers lies within these super-sized slimes. If a largo eats a plort unlike its two source slimes, it will transform into a ravenous tarr slime! Ranchers need to be very careful when dealing with largos or risk an outbreak of tarr that can quickly overtake their entire ranch. Always carry a full tank of water just in case! Plortonomics: When a largo eats, it produces plorts of both source slime types, making them potentially very lucrative for ranchers that can deal with the added risk of keeping them. Образование видов ларго Ларго сочетает в себе свойства обоих видов слизи, из которых образовался: *форму и рельеф – заимствуются наиболее ярко выраженные; *цвет/окрас – одни цвета обладают большим приоритетом по сравнению с другими: к примеру, образовавшийся при участии Розовой Слизи ларго абсолютно всегда заимствует её розовый цвет, с другой стороны, только один серый (унаследованный от Полосатой слизи) ларго( Полосато-Кристальный) вид ларго можно встретить на Далеко-Далёко; *пристрастия в еде, в том числе любимую еду – список всегда расширяется; *повадки – характерное для обоих видов поведение: колючие атаки Каменной Слизи заимствуются Каменными Ларго и т.д.; *имя - составляется из названий обоих родительских видов слизи. Виды ларго На данный момент в игре можно найти 45 видов ларго:600px|center Подробнее: Одичавшие ларго На Далеко-Далёко есть места, где обитают недовольные, одичавшие ларго. Основная статья. Опасности для слизевода *Из-за крупного размера большое число ларго сложнее удержать в загоне. *Нельзя допускать нахождения поблизости третьего вида слизи, лучше не кормить их рядом с другой слизью, чтобы не вырастить из него Варра. *Попытка пройти по узкому ущелью с агрессивно настроенными ларго может плохо кончиться для начинающего слизевода, не имеющего ещё улучшений для вакпака, однако можно скормить одичавшему ларго что-нибудь съестное из запасов в вак-отсеке - и хмурый ларго будет только благодарен вам. Глорп! Глорп! #Все, кроме одного, агрессивно настроенные Ларго в игре - Розовые. #Розовые Ларго, в отличие от простой Розовой Слизи, приобретают вкус к определённой еде и способны давать по 4 плорта за раз, подобно другим видам ларго. #Существует 3 достижения, связанных с ларго: Фейерверк, Рискованный Бизнес, Многообразие. #Впервые о том, что слизь невозможно будет разводить, но можно каким-то образом создать новый вид, сказано 6 февраля 2015 года следующим образом: "Хотя слизевод не может взять две слизи и превратить их в третью, есть игровая механика, которая позволяет вам создавать новые виды слизи. Хотя это потенциально очень выгодно, это также может вести к плачевным результатам…" Скриншоты File:Tabby Phosphor Largo (1).jpg|Армия Фосфорных Полосатых Ларго в Гроте File:Tabby Phosphor Largo (3).jpg|Фосфорные Полосатые Ларго в Гроте File:Tabby Phosphor Largo (2).jpg|Одновременно засветившиеся Фосфорные Полосатые Ларго в Гроте File:Pink Phosphor Largo (1).jpg|Розовые Фосфорные Ларго File:Pink Phosphor Largo (2).jpg|Светящиеся Розовые Фосфорные Ларго File:Pink Tabby Largo (1).jpg|Розовые Полосатые Ларго в бассейне во Мшистом Покрове File:Rock Tabby Largo (1).jpg|Каменный Полосатый Ларго File:Indigo Quarry (1).jpg|Бум-ларго в Карьере Индиго Категория:Слизь